The specific objective of this proposal is to study the efficacy of an 8-week cognitive-behavioral Mood Management (MM) intervention within a randomized control smoking cessation trial via a Spanish and English web site. This study is embedded within a larger three-year project that focuses on smoking abstinence rates. This NRSA proposal focuses on the depression prevention and treatment effects of the MM intervention. Smokers are randomly assigned to either a MM condition or standard condition within the smoking cessation program. Furthermore, participants are stratified by gender, language (Spanish and English), and by history of major depressive episode (MDE): No MDE Hx (history-negative), MDE Hx (history-positive but not current), and Current MDE (history-positive and current). The study is a one-way design with two levels (MM vs. standard condition). The outcome variables are the proportion of MDEs and depressive symptoms as a continuous measure. It is hypothesized that high-risk participants and participants with Current MDE receiving the MM intervention will demonstrate less depression than those in the standard condition at follow-up assessments of 1, 3, 6, and 12 months. Consistent with recommendations of the NIMH Psychosocial Intervention Development Workgroup, the long-term objectives of this research include developing interventions that prevent onset and recurrence of major depression and developing user-friendly interventions and nontraditional delivery methods to increase access to evidence-based interventions.